Because of You
by JessiRocks95
Summary: Kurt swore he wouldn't go and yet here he was. But what could he do when he hasn't seen the man he loves in three months. Years after the break-up Kurt and Blaine still haven't admitted that they still love each other, despite being best friends again. However, when Blaine goes on tour feelings are brought to the surface. What will happen when Blaine returns to New York? (One-Shot)


**Hey everyone! This is my first Klaine fic, so I'm a little nervous.  
This was inspired by the song You by Robin Stjernberg. (For you Europeans, yes he was Sweden's entry into last Eurovision)  
The first time I heard the song Klaine feels just hit me like a brick. So I used those feels to write this fic. If you haven't heard the song I suggest you look it up before reading this fic. Preferably the piano version. (I had to change the lyrics a little to fit, but only just.)  
This is a Post-Break Up fic, but Klaine always have a happy ending.  
Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy! **

* * *

Kurt couldn't believe he was here. He promised himself he wouldn't come, but he couldn't help himself. He wandered aimlessly around the arena, scanning the merchandise stalls and he may or may not have bought some. Hey, it's a concert. It's practically illegal to not buy merchandise at a concert, he reasoned with himself. He continued his aimless strolling until a voice began announcing that the show was about to begin and as thousands of fans ran to get as close to the stage as possible Kurt fell back. He wanted to stay as inconspicuous as possible. He didn't want to risk being visible from the stage.

Kurt found a spot in the shadows and waited patiently as the supporting acts came and went. Finally the reason Kurt was there was announced and he couldn't help it if he straightened up a little from where he was leaning on a pillar in the shadows. This was it. The moment he'd been both dreading and anticipating. Kurt considered just turning around and leaving but before he could think about it a second longer, it was too late.

Blaine Anderson strutted onto the stage like he owned it and Kurt was instantly mesmerized.

It had been three months since Kurt had seen Blaine in the flesh. He hadn't seen him since the week before he left for his American tour. A tour that was finished after the very show Kurt was attending. When Kurt had found out that the final show would be held back here in New York he had shrugged it off at first, but as the weeks past and the tickets went on sale Kurt couldn't help himself. Sitting in his office at he overheard some of the staff talking about the concert and before he knew what he was doing he had purchased a ticket. He bought the ticket through claiming that he was attending as research for an article he wanted to write for the website. Of course this was a complete lie. A lie that resulted in his current whereabouts and his current company. Santana refused to let him come alone, which he supposed was nice but Santana wasn't the most ideal company when you are trying to keep a low profile. _"I swear, if someone spills something on this dress I will cut them."_

In the years since their break up during Kurt's first year of college and Blaine's senior year in high school, Blaine had graduated, gotten into NYADA and moved to New York with Artie and Sam. They moved into an apartment not far from where Kurt, Rachel and Santana lived in Bushwich. Kurt and Blaine had salvaged their friendship by this point and often went on coffee dates when neither had too much going on with schoolwork. Despite this and the fact that there were obviously lingering feelings between the two, neither ever brought up the subject.

After Kurt graduated NYADA, Isabelle offered him a permanent job at , which he gladly took. Blaine however, during his last year at NYADA started playing small gigs in various coffee shops and bars around New York, and just before he graduated he was offered a record deal.

As Kurt got busier at work and Blaine began recording his album, the two didn't get to see each other as often as they wished. Regardless they made an agreement to meet for coffee at least once a month and text at least once every day. This is probably the thing that saved their friendship from their hectic lives. As weeks and months passed in this fashion Kurt began to notice that his meetings with Blaine were the highlight of his month and he would often fall asleep at night clutching his phone to his chest waiting for Blaine's nightly _"Goodnight Kurt.. x"_. Kurt would also catch himself staring at Blaine's lips as he recounted tales from the studio and comments from his producer.

It was just after Blaine's album hit No.1 on the charts that Kurt decided to come clean and tell Blaine that he still loved him. At their next coffee date though, before Kurt could voice his feelings Blaine announced his tour, telling Kurt how excited he was and when he was finished Kurt didn't have the heart to tell him. What was the point? He was leaving for three months. Kurt decided that this was faith's way of letting him know that his time with Blaine – in that way – had passed. And so, on their last coffee date before Blaine left Kurt wished him luck and agreed to meet him for coffee once he got back and skype him on his nights off.

Now here he was. He tried to stay away but how could he. The man he loved was up there goofing around with a guitar and melting the hearts of millions of teenage girls and boys. Watching Blaine goof off with his band and try to distract the audience while he re-tuned his guitar, Kurt thought he might swoon at the adorableness. How had he survived these last three months with no Blaine at all? Oh that's right, he fell asleep at night listening to Blaine's album and immersed himself in his work during the day to distract from his ever present thoughts of the dreamy, curly haired man he loved. The truth was, Kurt felt Blaine's absence in every fibre of his being.

Shaking away the thoughts swelling around his head Kurt decided to just enjoy the show. Blaine's voice always had the power to reduce him to a metaphorical puddle of goo, and Kurt enjoyed every minute of it.

It was coming towards the end of the night when Kurt decided he would leave before the show ended so he could avoid the stampede that was sure to follow. However just as he turned away from the stage Blaine's voice stopped him.

"This is the last song I'm going to play for you guys tonight." The audience protested. "I know, I know, but as this is my last show and the city in which I too reside, you guys are going to get a treat." Blaine walked across the stage to put his guitar on a stand and walked towards the piano. He sat on the piano bench and began to play around with the keys. "So, this is a song I wrote over the last three months while I was on tour and I wanted to get you guys reaction to it. I wrote it for someone very special to me and I was hoping to sing it to him, but I'm a little scared. So, I'm going to play it for you guys first and I hope you like it." The audience erupted into cheers of encouragement and Kurt's heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't help the hope that bubbled up in his chest as the music pumped through the speakers and Blaine began to play and sing.

"_Hey do you remember? How we would stay up all night… Talking 'bout our destiny…"_

Kurt's mind wandered back to high school when he and Blaine we together and used to talk about their future. How they planned out where they would live, how many children they would have, what pets they'd get. How Kurt had pretty much planned their entire wedding before they were even together in the first place. But that was hardly what Blaine was referring to… Was it?

"_And you'd play the piano and I would strum on my guitar…Those were the days…"_

Once again Kurt thought back to the time he used to spend in the Anderson house, in Blaine's music room. They would sing flirty duets while Kurt played piano and Blaine played guitar. Back to Dalton and the McKinley auditorium. But Kurt was still in denial with regards to the origin of the song's lyrics. _Don't be ridiculous! Why would he write a song about you? Oh god! What if it's about someone else?!_

"_If only you could see me now… I live my dream… I owe it all to you… I owe it to you..."_

Kurt was fighting tears now. He was absolutely enchanted with Blaine. Nothing else existed and nothing else mattered. In that moment it was only him and Blaine.

"_Isn't it crazy? Yeah, isn't it crazy?" _

Despite the tears running down his cheeks now, Kurt couldn't help but to giggle as Blaine made strange faces and silly hand gestures, eliciting more cheers and giggles from the audience.

"_It's all because of you… All because of you…  
It's all because of you! Because of you!  
I know that if the sky would fall I'd survive it all… Because of you…"_

As he continued it was easy to see that Blaine was getting more emotionally invested in the song as it went on. Although, it looked as if the crowd was getting just as emotional. As for Kurt, he was practically an emotional puddle on the arena's floor.

"_I reach for the horizon, whenever I get days of doubt… Bringing me down…  
So, even if disaster strikes, I close my eyes and then I'm next to you… I'm right there with you…"_

As Blaine repeats the chorus the crowd starts to join in and he looked as if he might cry. Little did he know that Kurt is leaning against his pillar practically bawling his eyes out with Santana awkwardly trying to console him. This is exactly where he remained for the rest of the song, crying as he watched Blaine lose himself in the song he wrote.

Kurt was barely conscious as Blaine finished the song and thanked everyone for coming. Then he was gone and Kurt began to stumble to the doors. In his current daze there was only one thought in his mind. _I have to get to Blaine._

"I know. Let's go get your man Lady Face." Kurt was suddenly glad Santana was here.

x . x . x . x . x . x . x

Blaine was wiping the tears from his eyes as he returned to his dressing room, fully prepared to go home and call Kurt. He needed to hear his voice. He had meet up with him as soon as possible. He had to tell him how he felt. Tell him that he loved him - more than ever. He should have told him before he left for the tour, but he'd chickened out. Kurt still meant everything to him - even after all these years of platonic friendship (again) – and Blaine didn't want to scare him away when they were finally so close again.

It was only when he was on tour that he realized the error of his ways. What if Kurt met someone while he was gone? He would break into a million pieces if he returned to find that he had missed his chance all because he was a coward. Skype-ing with Kurt while he was gone reminded him so much of when Kurt first went to New York. There were thousands of miles between them, and Blaine felt it in everything he did and in every step he took. He couldn't lose Kurt again. It was bad enough to have lost him once.

It had taken everything in him not to return to New York and beg Kurt to take him back and try again, but he couldn't do that to his fans. He couldn't help but think that he wouldn't even be where he was, with all these fans, if it wasn't for Kurt. Kurt was his muse and his encouragement. The majority of his songs were about Kurt in some way. It was these thoughts that lead to him scribbling lyrics furiously in his notebook in a hotel in California. He hadn't originally planned on playing the song tonight, but when he was sitting up there looking out into the fans that resided in the city that had made him who he is now, he knew that if there was anyone that he wanted to hear it, it was them. God knows, he probably wouldn't have the courage to play it for Kurt.

He shook the thoughts from his head. He would go shower, go home, call Kurt and just relax – and hope he is still single. Though if Kurt had met someone surely he'd have mentioned it to Blaine. Wouldn't he? Just as he was entering his dressing room, he heard a commotion from down the hall and around the corner.

"How dare you? Do you know who I am?"

"I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent! *Spanish*Do you know what happens in Lima Heights Adjacent? Bad things!* And I am not afraid to go _all_ Lima Heights on your ass!"

"No. You don't understand! I have to see him!"

The Lima Heights comment tugged at Blaine's brain but he brushed it off. He met his tour manager coming down the hall from where shouting could still be heard. "Lisa, what's going on?"

"Oh some guy's back there trying to get to you and threatening to get his Lesbian friend involved. Apparently she's from somewhere in Lima. Hey, isn't that where you went to school?"

While she was talking everything in Blaine brain clicked together. Lima Heights, Lesbian friend… That had to be Santana. Which meant that the person that was trying to see Blaine had to be… But he couldn't be here… Before Lisa was finished Blaine was running down the hallway and around the corner leaving her shouting after him. He skidded to a stop and froze in place when the men came into view. Kurt and Santana were struggling to get past his security and shouting abuse at them all the while. God Kurt looked good. His hair was impeccable despite his struggling. His jeans looked like they had been literally painted onto his legs and his pale blue shirt hugged his torso in all the right ways and brought out his breath taking eyes. Blaine could feel his pants getting tighter the longer he continued to stare. This also roused him from his shock enough for him to find his voice again.

"Kurt?!"

Kurt head snapped up in his direction at the sound of his voice. "Blaine!" Now it was Kurt's eyes turn to wander. Now that Blaine was merely feet away he could really appreciate the way his polo shirt hugged his abs and the ways his curls hung loose on his head – a habit he'd gotten into during college. He also now noticed that Blaine was wearing his favourite mustard pants and a bowtie that Kurt bought him last Christmas. Kurt could feel himself beginning to drool.

"Let him pass." Blaine speaking snapped Kurt back to reality. The security looked back at Blaine before stepping aside to let Kurt through. Shaking the fog from his brain Kurt glanced at the security before turning his gaze back to Blaine and smiling.

Blaine was smiling back when he suddenly had an armful of Kurt and before he could even wrap his arms around him, Kurt's lips were being crushed into his. It took a minute for his mind to catch up but when it did Blaine responded eagerly, pulling Kurt as close as possible. At that moment everything faded into the background and Blaine couldn't find it in himself to care about anything except the way Kurt's tongue was sliding along his bottom lip. Blaine opened up without a hint of reservation. This was Kurt. _His_ Kurt. Kissing him like there was no tomorrow and Blaine had to admit that even if there wasn't he would die a happy man. He revelled in the way Kurt's tongue was exploring his mouth and clutched him tighter to him, afraid that this was just wonderful dream and that he would wake up any moment.

Unfortunately human beings need air to live, so they parted with a loud, wet smack, though they didn't separate. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's so they were still nose to nose. Breathing heavily, they both opened their eyes and gazed at each other for what felt like hours. Suddenly, a grin stretched across Kurt's face and he started to laugh. Blaine couldn't help the smile that broke out at the heavenly sound of Kurt's laughter. Was there ever a more beautiful sound in the world?

"What's so funny?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt tried desperately to diminish his giggles. Finally he spoke, smirk still firmly in place. He leaned into Blaine's ear and whispered silkily, "I'm guessing you're glad to see me?" Blaine breath hitched as Kurt began to nibble on his earlobe and a moan escaped his mouth before he could stop it.

A cough from behind them pulled them out of the bubble they had wrapped around themselves. They leaped apart, both blushing as they realized that they had an audience. Blaine cleared his throat before speaking. "Sorry… Um… Kurt, this is Lisa, my tour manager. Lisa, this is Kurt, my um…" He looked at Kurt for an answer but Kurt looked just as stumped as he did. "Uh… Yeah… Excuse us." With that he grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him in the direction of his dressing room. Santana's shout following them.

"I'll just… wait here then…"

x . x . x . x . x . x . x

As soon as the door to the dressing room closed behind him, Blaine found himself pressed back against it while his lips were pleasantly attacked once more. He responded eagerly. This kiss was different to the one they shared in the hallway. This one was hurried and frantic. Blaine's hands tightened in Kurt's shirt where they rested at his sides, while Kurt's hands found their way into Blaine's unruly curls. They couldn't get enough of each other but there was that pesky oxygen getting in the way again.

When they pulled apart they stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours. Then Kurt breathed out a sigh of relief and huffed out a laugh. "I've wanted to do that for years."

Blaine continued to gaze at him adoringly. "Me too." He admitted sheepishly. "God, why are we always so dumb?" He laughed heartily.

Kurt looked playfully offended. "Excuse me? We? If I remember rightly, I was blatantly in love with you since the moment we met." He smiled embarrassedly and Blaine thought he couldn't love him any more than he did right then.

It was then that Blaine decided that they should sit down for the conversation that was sure to come next. Grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him to the couch at the far side of the room he mentally prepared what he wanted to say. Once they were seated Blaine turned to Kurt and took both his hands in his before starting.

"You know that song was for you right?" Kurt smiled and nodded. "Then you know that I still love you, maybe more than I used to. No, definitely more. But I'm getting off topic. Kurt… While I was on tour these past few months I had a lot of time to think. To think about the choices I've made and the choices I've chickened out off. Before I went on tour… Remember that last day at the coffee shop? Well, I had decided that day that I would tell you I loved you but then you were there all beautiful and encouraging and I was going away for three months and I chickened out. But while I was on tour I realized how stupid I was. Missed you so much Kurt. Everyday. It was like the further away I got from New York, from you, the more tired and sad I got. I love being on tour but there was just something missing and-" A finger pressed to his lips cut him off.

"Blaine, you're rambling." Kurt smiled fondly. He removed his finger and placed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips before speaking again. "I love you too. And trust me, I felt the same way, and this is really embarrassing but I had to play your CD every night just to go to sleep. God, I just missed you so much!" Blaine gapped at Kurt, his jaw hanging. Kurt blushed and looked away, then suddenly he was on his back on the couch with Blaine pressing down on top of him, his mouth absolutely devouring Kurt's.

"God I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you!" Blaine chanted between kisses. Right then Kurt decided he was never going to let Blaine go again, at the same time Blaine swore to himself that he would never lose Kurt again. The two got lost in each other there on the couch in Blaine's dressing room, unaware of Lisa and Santana, who were outside, their ears pressed to the door.

* * *

**Firstly, this is T right now, but I may write an M rated version of it at some point, for those who are interested.  
Secondly, what did you think? Let me know in a lil' review if you please. Reviews are very appreciated!  
Thirdly, thank you for reading! **


End file.
